Dungeons, Jack, And Naked Doctor's
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Jack rescued The Doctor from a dungeon... Suffice to say smuttiness ensues...   Warning/s: Slash. BDSM. You no like, you no read. lol.


Dungeons, Jack, And Naked Doctor's...

"Ooh, Jack..." The Doctor moaned, loudly, as Jack flicked the whip across his back, not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to sting sharply, and make him cry out in a satisfying mixture of pain and pleasure. Jack grinned, and flicked it again, growing increasingly hard at the delightfully wanton sounds coming out of the Time Lord's mouth, as he twisted and pulled at his bonds, his hands grasping at air, as Jack toyed with him, mercilessly.

The Doctor was bound with his arms behind his back, to a bar over his head, forcibly bending him forwards, his legs spread and held in place by the long metal bar shackled between his ankles. As well as all this, Jack had hold of the end of a length of chain, attached to the thick metal collar around the Time Lord's neck, which, at the moment, was pulled taught, forcing his head back as far as it would go so that the immortal could see the needy expression on his captives face.

For his part, The Doctor liked being bound, and controlled by Jack as much as the immortal liked having him there. It had all started one day a few months ago, after Jack had rescued him from a dungeon, in which he'd been rather thoroughly chained to a wall somewhat without his clothes, due to an unfortunate incident that had led to his having to take them off to avoid being shot by some rather untrusting and hostile aliens, who then chained him, still naked, in said dungeon, which then led to him becoming extremely cold...

That was how Jack had found him, and, being Jack, that was also how he had proceeded to lead him out of a concealed entrance he had found, (after scanning the building, and, as it turned out, retrieving his clothes and returning to the TARDIS before rescuing him.) and so, being Jack, that was also how he had decided to lead him back to the TARDIS.

Unsurprisingly, Jack had been perving, and, of course, rather enjoying himself in that he suddenly had a very naked and very tied up Time Lord standing in front of him, and rather at his mercy...

What _had_ been surprising was The Doctor's (rather obvious) reaction to being tied up and naked in front of an (obviously) perving Jack... Suffice to say, it had led to some very awkward questions, and some rather blatantly suggestive remarks, (mostly from Jack,) and, eventually, a still naked and chained up Doctor ending up bent over the control panel of his own TARDIS...

After that, they had decided that they probably needed to get a room, and so the TARDIS had effectively provided one... The Time Lord still thought she had a twisted sense of humour for a machine, but he certainly wasn't complaining...

Jack flicked his wrist again, and smirked to himself as The Doctor writhed and screamed before him, practically panting with need, his eyes dark, and wild with lust.

"Jack, please..." The Doctor gasped, and Jack put the whip aside, moving up behind him and whispering, teasingly; "Please what, Doctor?"

"Agh! Jack! Please, stop teasing and take me already!" The Time Lord panted, a little desperately, straining at his chains again.

"Oh, is that right? Well, you seem to be sounding just a little bit demanding at the moment, if you ask me, Doctor... You know I don't like it when you try to be demanding like this. Maybe I should make you wait a bit longer...?"

The Time Lord tried to suppress a whine of frustration, knowing that Jack could be extremely tormenting when he wanted to be, and tonight he seemed to be in one of his more playful moods.

The immortal moved round in front of him, repositioning the Time Lord's head, and shortening the chain, holding him in place, firmly, and The Doctor rolled his eyes to look up at him, already knowing what Jack wanted, but waiting to be told, playing his roll of submissive to the letter... Jack did not like impatience when he was having fun.

"Suck." Jack commanded, moving forward, and The Doctor opened his mouth to let him slide his cock in, obeying the demand and sucking firmly on Jacks hard flesh, running his tongue lightly around it as Jack groaned and thrust into his mouth, the chain now curled around Jack's wrist, his fingers gripped tightly in the Time Lord's hair, pushing himself in deeper.

The Doctor tried to moan softly around Jack's length, sending some rather pleasant vibrations along the shaft, and Jack gripped his hair tighter, and pulled back suddenly, saying; "I always knew you could do some amazingly wicked things with that tongue of yours Doctor, but I'm inclined to think you're not the only one..."

The Doctor had to agree with him there, even if he would never say it. He knew firsthand just how good with his tongue Jack could be, and the thought made him shudder and moan, as the immortal moved back behind him, squatting between his legs, and running his tongue oh, so slowly up the insides of his thighs.

The Doctor whimpered, pleadingly, and Jack moved back slightly, demanding; "No noise or I'll stop and gag you... Impatient Time Lord's need to learn their lesson."

The Doctor merely nodded, not daring to say anything in case Jack decided to take his affirmative for a noise that he should not be making.

Jack grinned slyly and moved forward again, slowly running his tongue over the Time Lord's balls and up the underside of his cock, and The Doctor chucked his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, his fists clenching and unclenching around air as he fought back the damning sounds that willed to escape him.

Jack bent his head back down in front of him so he was bent over properly, and bolted the chain to the floor, holding him there. "Nuh uh, that just makes it too easy." He scalded, and The Doctor bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

Jack smirked at the look of desperate effort on the Time Lord's face, as he struggled to contain even those small gasps and whines that would betray him, and the immortal licked around the insides of his thighs again, wanting to see just how crazy he could make the usually contained Time Lord before he cracked. He had to admit that nine-hundred years had had given him at least some degree of control over himself, but Jack was determined to be the one to finally make that control snap.

He licked lightly along the Doctor's shaft again, and Jack smirked slightly sure that he was grinding his teeth into dust... The immortal moved up a bit and lapped at the outside of the Time Lord's entrance, and The Doctor bit his tongue and clenched his fists again, trying not to give in but when he felt Jack's tongue slide into him, deftly probing his insides, the Time Lord caved, a harsh, needy gasp escaping him, and Jack pulled back completely, grinning, and said softly in his ear; "What did I tell you about making noises, Doctor?"

The Time Lord just whimpered and shook his head slightly, and Jack moved away behind him, returning a moment later with a strip of brown material which he pulled into the Doctor's mouth, tying the ends firmly behind his head and reaching round to lightly stroke on finger down his knob, pushing another into him with his other hand and wriggling it a bit.

Had he still been able to, The Doctor would have screamed in frustration at Jack's relentless teasing, but all that came out was a rather muffled sounding grunt. Jack ran his tongue roughly up his spine and the Time Lord shivered pleasantly and arched his back, straining at his bonds, and trying rather unsuccessfully to pull his legs together and push Jack's finger further inside him.

The immortal pulled back again suddenly, groaning slightly at the sight of the trembling and bound Time Lord in front of him, and he could think of no one or nothing that had ever looked this sexy or this damnably screwable to him before...

"Oh, Doctor, you have no idea how good you look to me right now..." Jack said, moving up behind him as he received a muffled huffing-whining sound in reply.

The immortal placed his hands on The Doctor's hips, pressing the head of his erection against his entrance before thrusting in, swiftly, groaning as he buried himself to the hilt in the Time Lord's ass, and The Doctor let out a strangled sound that was half scream, half moan, and now he really was trembling, silently begging Jack to take him fully, and the universe dropped away when Jack started moving, sliding in and out of his eager and willing body, the Time Lord's muscles clenching and unclenching around him, and Jack's length felt hot and thick, and oh, so gloriously filling, and now Jack was moaning and panting and gasping loudly in his ear, one hand coming round to stroke him in time with his long, deep thrusts, the cool, hard metal encircling his wrists, ankles and neck bruising slightly as he twisted and pulled, enslaved to Jack now in so many ways...

All three of their hearts were racing, Jack's breath coming in short, ragged gasps as he claimed the Time Lord so completely as his own, and The Doctor gave himself so willingly to the immortal human... The Time Lord jerked suddenly in his chains as Jack hit his prostate, sending waves of intense pleasure shuddering through him.

Jack felt The Doctor tense beneath him and he gripped the base of his cock, firmly, holding him back as the immortal thrust into him a few more times, screaming The Doctor's name as he came, finally releasing the Time Lord, and The Doctor felt like he was free-falling through the Time-Vortex as he screamed Jack's name in his mind, attempting the same out loud as Jack's hot seed flowed into him, his large member pulsing rhythmically inside him...

The immortal heard The Doctor's cries inside his mind and he gasped, and shuddered at the strange intensity of the feeling as they fell over the edge and back together, before spiralling slowly back down to reality.

Jack removed the gag from the Time Lord's mouth, and The Doctor gasped and started panting harshly. The immortal pulled out of him, slowly, groaning again and bent down to lap up the fluid leaking down between The Doctor's legs, from his hole, before kneeling in front of him and taking the Time Lord in his mouth to clean the remaining mess from his slightly dripping knob.

The Doctor groaned a bit, and Jack grinned a little dopily and stood up, unchaining him and catching him as he nearly fell face-first onto the floor when his wrists were freed. He was still wearing the collar, as for some reason Jack liked it that way.

They dragged themselves over to the bed and collapsed down onto it in a sweaty, tangled and rather exhausted heap, The Doctor's insanely long legs curled over Jack's own, his head resting on the immortal's shoulder, Jack's arms wrapped possessively around him, one hand stroking his hair, lightly, as he leaned down to kiss him softly, their tongues playing over one another for a while until they finally had to come up for air.

The immortal sighed softly, and The Doctor smiled contentedly at him; "Jack..."

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"I think I rather like being tied up and naked in front of you..."

Jack just smiled slightly as they drifted off to sleep. He rather enjoyed having a naked and tied up Doctor too...

***Fins.*** (For now.) lol.


End file.
